Iron Village
You are now a fully established Village, my Lord Count(ess), and news of your success is spreading far and wide. The Immigrants are still pouring in, but your building standards are keeping up nicely. Unfortunately, Village services are stretched thin. It's time to focus on the people, and make sure that they can stay healthy, become educated, and happy. You have mined deep, and discovered Redstone. You have already come up with a few uses for it, though your top men tried to make a good case to use it as a liquid flavoring instead. "Happiness is some Redstone in your cup," "Redstone Coffee--start the day out with a jolt," and other such bad catchphrases were eventually abandoned. More research into its curious properties is probably warranted. Already they have developed two items that use it--the Piston and, after a lab Slime got loose and smashed by a Piston, the Sticky Piston. Maybe they're still upset that their iron boat idea led to too much iron underwater. But they eventually decided to put wheels on it, and call it a Minecart. In addition, your mystics have been making some amazing breakthroughs. Both Science and Magic are being explored more by their respective experts. You have also read reports about advances in Minecart Technology, and, while still basic, the potential is there. In the meantime, you're discovering that you're needing more and more food to feed your rapidly growing population. your advisors say that you should probably send a few people out to found a new settlement, one that is specifically devoted to feeding your people. Technology, Magic, and more--all of these are now within your grasp. For those seeking a greater challenge, Additional Rules will eventually be added, but these are the base goals to shoot for. Population Guild Town Center The Town Center does not need to be one, specific building. It is perfectly acceptable for it to be an area, district, or collection of buildings. Office Suite Build yourself a better Office. Instead of just one room, you're going to get an entire suite of rooms to help you run things. Your secretary is going to be given an office of her own to distinguish her as YOUR secretary. Each Player must build their own Office Suite. * Player Office ** Must have a Desk ** Must have at least 8 Bookshelves/cases ** Must have at least 10 Luxuries * Player's Secretary must have an Office ** Must have a Desk ** Must have at least 10 Bookshelves/cases ** Must have at least 5 Luxuries ** Secretary is now considered Support (Expert) * Build 2 additional Rooms to taste Throne Room If the Player does not consider consiers themselves an elected official and instead some kind of hereditary leader like a king or something, they should build themselves a Throne Room somewhere in the Town Center. It should be anywhere in size from fairly sizeable to massive, with room to expand. * Should have a Dais on one end, with a throne ** Dais alone should have 15 Luxuries * Throne Room should have 20-30 Luxuries (not counting Dais Luxuries * Throne Room must have its own Guard Post ** The Guard Post must be next to the Throne Room. ** There must be 5-12 Guards assigned to this Guard Post (Support, Security Basic or Advanced) ** Each Guard Must have a Double Chest in the Guard Post ** Each Guard Must have an Armor Stand in the Guard Post. ** These Royal Guards should have a barracks built either attached to the Guard Post or nearby. ** These Guards only guard the Throne Room, nowhere else. Board Room * Build a Board Room with enough seating for all Advisors, Ambassadors, Players, School Principals, College Superintendents, any other important citizens., and 10 additional people. Cafeteria Build a Cafeteria within the Town Center. This will serve Not only the Town Center but the wider community at large, as well. * There must be at least 45 seats in the Cafeteria. ** The Cafeteria must be carpeted. ** There must be at least 12 Luxuries ** There should be at least a half dozen item frames containing types of food that can be eaten in the cafeteria (does not count towards required Luxuries. ** There should be at least 2 Servers (Support, Basic) * There must be a Kitchen for the Cafeteria. ** There must be a Head Cook (Residential, Advanced) ** There should be at least 4 other Cooks working in the Kitchen (Support, Advanced) ** There must be at least 20 Furnaces in the Kitchen ** There must be at least 10 Crafting Benches/Tables of some sort in the Kitchen ** There must be at least 15 Double Chests (or equivalent) in the Kitchen. ** There must be a Food Storage Room for the Kitchen *** There must be at least 100 Double Chests (or equivalent) in the kitchen devoted entirely to food. Expanded Guild Suite/Complex Whether it's still in the Town Center, you construct new buildings this Stage, or you are expanding existing complexes, each Guild must expand its administrative capabilities to better serve your population. * Each Guild must build at least 2-3 rooms into its administrative complex. ** Each room must have at least 2-3 Luxuries * Each Guild must hire at least 1 Clerk to help maintain their records ** The Clerk is considered a Support (Basic) ** Each Clerk must have a Desk. Second Guard Post The Town Center is becoming larger and will now require Security Guards to keep the peace. Build a second Security Guard Post * Build a Security Guard Post ** Must have a Desk ** Must have at least 10 Security Guards *** Each Security Guard must have an Armor Stand. *** Each Security Guard must have a Double Chest for Storage *** Each Security Guard is considered Security (Basic) *** Security Guards are equipped with Leather Armor and a Wooden Sword *** Security Guards live off site. Immigration Build all housing required for all other Guilds, and everything else previously stated. In addition, build the following Housing: Build 3-5 Residential (Expert) Build 6-10 Residential (Advanced) Build 12-15 Residential (Basic) Pre-3.1 Content Stage Foci New Outlier(s) No matter how well positioned you are, there is never enough [ Outlier Focus/Foci]. You're going to have to send out an intrepid group of Settlers to procure some more! Build at LEAST 1 new Outlier. If you are a Magic or Tech-focused race/civilization, consider building at least one School of Mod in your Capital or an Outlier. Tinkering with Focus Whatever your race's pimary focus may be, you must focus on it. Obviously, there are so many possible foci (and sub-foci) that are possible that it is impossible to list every single possibility. You know what to do by now, so go ahead and get on it. Tech If playing Vanilla, construct a Redstone Project. This may be as simple or as complex as you wish. Use at least switches, buttons, etc, dust, and torches. It may be a grand scheme, or it may be a fun little oddity that you enjoy. Dealing with Immigrants New Immigrants Build 3d6 new Village Villas (12 Decoration Points, +1d4 for every 2 additional immigrants living in the same Villa; 6 Utility+1d4 per 3 additional in the same Villa) (See Residential page for more information) Build 1d4 new Noble Estates (Councillor thing as/replaces Elder from this Stage forward or Baron Estates). Apartments? If you are tired of building fully fledged Houses, consider building 5d6 Apartments instead. Apartments are smaller, and may be built in the same structure. * Village Condos (7 Decoration points Base, +1d4 for every 2 additional immigrants; 4 Base Utility points, +1d4 per every 3 additional immigrants) Trade, and Transportation To Market! Your Capital is becoming a central hub of the region! Merchants are coming from all over to trade with each other. * Construct 1-2d6 stalls/shops/etc in your Capital. Make sure they have easy access to your main road(s), and are adequately protected. * If you have multiple race(s) as the Primary Race of one or more Outliers that are different than the Capital/Nation's Primary Race, consider giving their stall/shop/etc a flair unique to their race. Have Road, Will Travel Be sure to connect all Outliers to the Capital with roads. It is recomended to guard your main roads from mobs and bandits (perhaps include a military "Watchtower Outlier" strung along the length of your Kingdom's main road?). Tech If playing Vanilla, consider trying to incorporate some Minecart/Rail action. Even if VERY primitive and using Furnace Carts to push things around.